


"My fair Lady..."

by Annibear



Category: Vincent: The Secret of Myers, 文森: G4人偶事件 | Vincent: Phantom of the G4 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, SPOILERS FOR THE END OF CHAPTER 2 !!!!!!, The brainrot is strong tonight, The idea came to me when I wondered if this were to happen at the end of Chapter 2, i love these two so much, semi-songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibear/pseuds/Annibear
Summary: "She is very important to me...I can't lose her a second time."Fleeting moments, and not enough time...
Relationships: Draco/MC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	"My fair Lady..."

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this one night, that what would happen if Draco were to sing "London Bridge is falling down" at the end of chapter 2 to MC? As some kind of way to jog some kind of memory or something, that and as some sort of last resort of his.  
> ( I got inspired by this idea after watching the movie "Falling Down" which that movie effed me up so damn bad oh my god. ) The scene with Prendergast singing the song to his unstable wife just gave me some kind of Draleria vibe so I had to do something about it.  
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I did, stay safe all of you and don't forget to tell those you love that you love them!

And there she stood, this proud standing young lady, so determined on venturing into the bloody and dark chasms of hell itself. No light would shine there, and no one, at least not anything good intentioned, would be able to hear the bloodcurdling sound of what could have been her final screams.

𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙𝙣’𝙩 𝙡𝙚𝙩 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙜𝙤, 𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙𝙣’𝙩...

But after all of this, he still could find something within his heart to bring himself to believe in her…

𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙞𝙛 𝙞𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨𝙣'𝙩 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙙...

But nonetheless, he couldn’t bear to see his lady without a smile, and after all, she’s worked so hard to get here, and it would be such a shame to let all that hard work and determination go to waste…

𝙎𝙤, 𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙚𝙘𝙞𝙙𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙮 𝙖 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙜𝙖𝙢𝙚…

To prove if she was really worthy enough to be here in the first place, he must test her skill of memory and see if she had a keen enough attention to detail. If she could answer all of his questions correctly, all of those bits of precious information she has learned on her way here,  
𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙡𝙚𝙩 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙜𝙤. 𝘿𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙞𝙩, 𝙩𝙤 𝙪𝙣𝙘𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙖𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙝𝙖𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙩, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙗𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙣𝙚𝙬 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙞𝙩.

First, he tested her skills out with only somewhat simple questions, but then made them gradually more difficult with the growing importance of each question, upping the stakes only little by little. If she failed, he couldn’t let her go, after all of that work to amount to nothing, he couldn’t bear to see her killed due to the lack of her paying enough attention. So he simply, “𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙡𝙞𝙛𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙨.” 𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚, 𝙨𝙬𝙞𝙛𝙩𝙡𝙮 𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙮𝙗𝙤𝙧𝙜𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙘𝙝 𝙧𝙤𝙖𝙢 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙢𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙚. 𝘼𝙡𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨, 𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙣𝙤 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙤. 

𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝘀𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻’𝘁 𝗳𝗮𝗶𝗹…

She had answered every single one of his questions correctly, without taking too much time or hesitation at all. 𝙎𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙬𝙤𝙣, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙡𝙚𝙩 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙜𝙤.

With a chuckle and a grin, he advised her with information to which way she best went first, either the left or the right. Whatever suited her curiosity and fancy more. Two departments, at two different sides, to uncover the secret behind two different men, within the same facility.  
Just as she was about to choose and head on her way, a deafening noise played out on the intercom, threatening her life then and there as it was, and with a glitch and skip in the hellish voice, it seemed to almost sound as a broken record, playing nothing but murderous threats, poisoned with malicious intent. At that moment panic struck his heart, his eyes darted around as he muttered “what have they done to him?”  
But this train of thought was cut short, before she could mutter a curious response at who “him” was. The young man and woman soon heard the haunting echo of heavy footfall coming from behind them, inching ever so closer to their whereabouts. Soon the footsteps began to quicken, as they clacked and dragged against the hollow metallic floor of the cold and empty facility.  
Terror-stricken, he gripped her by her shoulders tightly, telling her with fear in his voice that there wasn’t much time and that she must act now. Mustering up all the faith he had in her, he stared into his dear lady without a name’s eyes one last time. With pain aching within him and his heart, he slammed his palm on a button on the control panel.  
The sound of a metal door resonated within their ears as it lifted open and stood agape, a tunnel waiting for a traveler. 

With a forced grin and winced eyes he said what could have been his final goodbyes, to the girl he thought he’d never see again. 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡 𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣’𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣.  
With one last urge of action, he shoved her into the opened passage and slammed his fist onto the button once again. As the door closed, the young woman shouted for him to come with her, she threw her body towards the door just as it shut. Motionless, heavy and still. It wouldn't budge and yet she screamed the young man’s name and pounded on the metal with all her strength and might. Tears welling up and burning within her eyes over someone she just met, but maybe she knew him all along. But now, she felt as if she would never know how. All she heard was the loud ear splitting sound, resonating within the walls of the horrid corporation. As her heartbeat ringed loudly in her head, all that was left of the sound she had left behind, turned to silence…  
She then heard the voice of the young butler named Draco, whom she believed to have just met, softly singing a familiar tune…”𝙇𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙤𝙣 𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙙𝙜𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙣, 𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙣, 𝙇𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙤𝙣 𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙙𝙜𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙣...𝙢𝙮 𝙛𝙖𝙞𝙧 𝙡𝙖𝙙𝙮…”  
Something shocked her senses within her as she began to scream out in pure pain and agony, with a burning urge within her driving her to sing along...

“𝙇𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙤𝙣 𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙙𝙜𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙣...𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙣...𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙣...𝙇𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙤𝙣 𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙙𝙜𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙣...𝙈𝙔 𝙁𝘼𝙄𝙍 𝙇𝘼𝘿𝙔…”  
Once she reached the final words, she could no longer contain the hellish pain within her chest and throat, and as she sang, she released a heart wrenching howl carrying the words out from her shaky lips. But with that final uttered phrase which had caused her so much pain, she was left with nothing but deafening silence once more. But as she screamed out Draco’s name, no response to her pleas ever came....


End file.
